


Under The Boardwalk

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I'll stay. Maybe catch a foul-mouthed man, a beauty with a beastly tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Boardwalk

It's one city after another and I'm just passing through. I've got no reason to stay. I've been traveling all my life, all I've ever known.

I'm walking down the street, window shopping 'cause I don't have much money, but I suddenly stop when a wailing guitar assaults my ears and I look up above a vacant store. It's coming from an open window.

Then the drums kick in and a bass follows suit and my foot starts tapping as I lean against the building. My head nods in time and I like what I hear, but the neighbors…not so much.

A man is out on the street yelling and yelling for the "idiots" to "keep it down!"

The music stops and a head appears out the window, long hair hanging down. "Fuck off, old man!" and then he disappears.

From that brief glimpse my heart is skipping beats. He's _definitely_ my preference. Maybe he's that way, too.

I wait and I wait for the music again but there's only the sounds of grumbling and cussing and I sigh, disappointed. But there's the crashing of waves and laughter's in the air. The beach is calling me so I push off the wall and let my feet carry me on.

I move on and on until I'm walking the boardwalk with the hordes, pushing and shoving me until I get pissed. So I jump off the walk and my feet sink in the sand. I kick off my loafers and sit myself down.

Under the boardwalk the parading echoes. I shrug off my pack, lean back on my elbows and dig my wiggling toes through the sand.

Colorful umbrellas dot the scene, little kids dart under them, then back out again. Back to their sand castles or collecting shells. Young men and women saunter by in skimpy clothes, and surfers, oblivious to the rest of the world, ride the tide.

Back and forth, in and out.

My stomach is my clock and it's ringing for food so I plunder my backpack for sandwiches and my thermos. I eat and I drink and the sun starts to set. The beach slowly clears and the sky is radiant.

Why would they leave now of all times? The beauty of nature is free for the taking and I am far richer than all of them, a grin plastered on my face.

Maybe I'll stay. Maybe catch a few tunes if I'm lucky.

And maybe catch a foul-mouthed man, a beauty with a beastly tongue.

 

The day crowd is gone. The night crowd is here. This is a whole different flavor and I rise from my place. I'm back on the boardwalk, slipping through the bodies that move slower and easier. A shop catches my eye and I'm there in a wink, drooling as I watch them pull saltwater taffy.

So I'm inside and out, chewing my candy, when guitar fills the air. I drift towards the bandstand and there he is, thrashing and raging with the fury of a god.

My heart catches in my throat and I push my way to the front of the crowd.

A big man is on bass and a hellion on drums with tattoos on his face.

And my guitarist. **Mine.** Tall, tan, and lean muscled.

I shove another candy in my mouth and chew on it furiously. There goes my foot again and my hips start swaying and he shouts his songs and he glares.

Wonder what he's so angry about.

His eyes flash by mine and his frantic pace slows. And the song changes.

And changes again.

Before I know it people are leaving and the band is packing up but I hang around. I hope he doesn't mind.

He doesn't, because he's next to me and asking about dinner and I'm nodding like a fool and he smirks.

**He. Smirks.**

And I don't think I've ever seen anything so lovely in all my crazy existence.

Jerk.

 

Another night. Many nights later, and I'm under the boardwalk again.

I've got a job now and it's got perks. A restaurant on the waterfront. Jerry's is the name, and I get free food so…yeah.

**Perks.**

A bag of taffy lands in my lap and he drops down beside me.

This man is my home now.

Now I've got my reason.

I lean against him and rustle through the bag, unwrap a candy and pop it in my mouth.

I chew. He breathes.

Chatter around a distant bonfire on the beach breaks the silence and the ever-present metronome of the waves.

Back and forth. In and out.

His fingers are tickling my funky arm, making me shiver. He likes to make me shiver. This one isn't afraid to touch me. I'm used to the recoil, but there's none of that here.

I like to touch him, too. I like to touch his hair. He lets me comb it, brush it, braid it.

**Pull it.**

I really like it when we get to that part.

One thing he doesn't like is sweets.

Figures.

My impossible, beautiful boyfriend (emphasis on _impossible_ …but not _all_ the time) doesn't like the yummy goodness of sweets.

Gonna fix that.

I unwrap another piece, my front teeth slowly, slowly sinking through it and he rolls his eyes, his finger trying to push it into my mouth.

 _Success!_ he's thinking from the smug look on his face.

But I've got him now, gorgeous bastard.

My mouth clamps down on his finger. My fingers weave through his hair, holding it tightly, dragging him in.

Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, and he pulls away, half of the taffy stuck to his teeth.

He frowns at my grin. I can tell he wants to spit it out but I grab for him again, pull him down with an iron grip.

C'mere, beautiful man o' mine, and let me _teach_ you how _tasty_ candy can be.


End file.
